This invention relates generally to food products of the type consisting of an inner filler enveloped within an outer edible envelope, and methods for the manufacture of such products.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,188 there is disclosed a food product consisting of a mass of frozen dessert contained within an envelope consisting of cooked dough and a protective backing layer between the outer dough and the filling. The method of manufacture involves enveloping the mass of frozen dessert in laminated sheets consisting of uncooked dough having a layer of backing material applied to one side of the same. Upon applying such a composite sheet or sheets about the frozen filling, seals or seams are formed between the overlapping edge portions of the composite sheets, with portions of the backing layer interposed between overlapping portions of uncooked dough, and this assembly, preferably after rechilling, is subjected to a cooking cycle. When the cooking cycle involves deep fat frying, or in other words, immersion of the product in hot oil or fat at a temperature of the order of 400.degree. F., the seals tend to open, thus exposing surfaces of the frozen dessert and portions of the backing to the hot oil, with the result that there is some melting of the frozen dessert, contamination of the frying oil, and some burning and deforming of the product. This is objectionable, particularly when deep fat frying is carried out in commercial establishments on a substantial scale, as for example, in an automated manner with products being continually supplied and removed from the oil. Such exudation of filling material deteriorates the fat by creating burned solid particles that are dispersed in the fat and which adhere to the surfaces of succeeding products to produce an unattractive speckled appearance. Contamination by leaking of filling material makes it necessary to renew the oil to prevent the development of burnt or other off-flavor and darkening of the color.
When the backing layer is interposed between overlapping margins of the uncooked dough, as described above, the dough margins forming a seam tend to flake away, and this tendency increases as the thickness of the uncooked dough is decreased.